RockClan/Roleplay
Wolfstar blinked. "Creekfrost you are the mentor of Stoatpaw now, and you Falconcry are the mentor of Runningpaw." Wolfstar said. WOLFBLAZE 23:03, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Creekfrost looked at her. "Did Featherheart and Wolftail...?" Is it just a game? I don't know... '' 23:04, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Wolfstar nodded, sadly. WOLFBLAZE 23:24, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Creekforst nodded and headed out of the den Stoatpaw followed slowly behind. ---------- Stoatpaw's heart leaped. A new mentor! this was exciting! "This is great Runningpaw!" she gave a happy bounce. Featherheart may be gone but Stoatpaw had to learn how to move on in life. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 23:33, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Runningpaw nodded, but he wasn't really thinking hat. He missed Wolftail who was his mentor and his best friend he missed him a lot. WOLFBLAZE 23:34, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Lighten up Runningpaw, yes Wolftail's gone but now he's with his family in StarClan, I think that's a good thing and he died doing what was most important to him, fighting for his Clan, and you got your dad as a mentor, that's awesome!" ------------ Stoneblaze was waiting for Creekfrost. He walked up to her. "You were waiting?" he mewed. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 23:37, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Runningpaw gave a somewhat playful look, and then we saw Wolfstar, she looked more sad then he did, but why? Maybe not all of Wolftai's family was in StarClan like Stoatpaw said..........WOLFBLAZE 23:39, October 12, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, so?" ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... Stoatpaw followe Runningpaw's gaze. I wonder if Wolftail was her brother. she thought feeling bad for the young leader. "So um, want to play with Stormpaw?" she asked changing the subject. ---- Creekfrost looked at Stoneblaze. "Well.... you were waiting so I thought you wanted to do something?" Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 23:43, October 12, 2015 (UTC) "Sure, so what do you want to do?" she asked. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... Creekfrost gasped. "Let's go HUNTING, AGAIN!" '' he joked. "But really we can just take a walk." ''Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 23:46, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze laughed then padded out of camp with Creekfrost. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... Creekfrost padded along a stony path along a stream, it dazzled in the sunshine, he stood right at the edge. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 23:53, October 12, 2015 (UTC) "It's so peaceful." ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... "Yeah." Creekfrost meowed and suddenly pushed Stoneblze into the warm shallow end. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 23:57, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze slightly laughed then dragged Creekfrost in as well. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... Creekfrost squeaked and his face was covered with water he stood up and stared at Stoneblaze who seemed awfully happy at what she'd done. He splashed her face. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 00:01, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze gently splashed him back then took a deep breath. "Can I ask you something?" ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... Creekfrost dragged himself out of the stream and shook out his pelt. "Yeah?" he sat down and licked his paws. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 00:27, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "Is true that Creekfrost and Stoneblaze are going to be mates?" Stormpaw asked his little brother one day. "I don't know for sure but I heard them talking about it, so maybe." Runningpaw purred. That would be cool. WOLFBLAZE 00:27, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze also got out and shook herself. "I wanted to ask you," she started and stopped to take a deep breath and then continued on, "Will you be my mate?" she asked finally. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... "I was going to ask you that." he murmered. "Yes." he purred and rubbed his cheek on hers. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 00:32, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze purred and the licked his cheek. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... Creekfrost and Stoneblaze started to head back to camp. -------- Stoatpaw sighed. "I want to PLAY!" Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 00:45, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze and Creekfrost got back to camp. ~A bright ray of sun may lighten up your day... "Hey Stoatpaw! Wanna play?" Runningpaw asked. 00:55, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "YES!" Stoatpaw screamed high-pitched and flew into Runningpaw. Is it just a game? ''I don't Scared Runningpaw ran, and turned to play with Stoatpaw. "What do you want to play?" He asked. WOLFBLAZE 00:59, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "BATTLE!" she ran to him. ------ Creekfrost and Stoneblaze entered the camp to see the two apprentice mauling each other. Is it just a game? I don't know... '' 01:01, October 13, 2015 (UTC) The game wasn't as much 'Battle' as it was 'Stoatpaw mauls Runningpaw' but Runningpaw was having a great time ven though it hurt. WOLFBLAZE 01:03, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Stoatpaw ran into the forest fast as a rabbit. "Stoatpaw." Creekfrost began but seemed to lose his breath after it deciding it wasn't worth it. Stoatpaw skidded along the muddy ground fear in her pelt. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 01:05, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "What is up?" Runningpaw asked. WOLFBLAZE 01:06, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Fear itched in her pelt. "I smell..." she sniffed startled. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 01:08, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "What? What do you smell?" The apprentice asked. WOLFBLAZE 01:09, October 13, 2015 (UTC) She was about to say something when she saw the gray speckled fur stuck to a bramble. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 01:11, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "That is Talonfang!" Runningpaw growled. WOLFBLAZE 01:12, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "What do we do?" she asked her heartnearly skipping a beat. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 01:14, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "What we should do, is run! No, wait we should fight!" Runningpaw hissed. WOLFBLAZE 01:15, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "Hello." Stoatpaw heard the voice. She turned to see Talonfang a grin on her face. Out of the shadows next to her emgered... "Waterkit.." Stoatpaw's voice stuck at the sight of her former friend, blood was around their paws and jaws their teeth stanned. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 01:18, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER????" Runningpaw yowled, and leaped at Waterkit with sharp-claws. WOLFBLAZE 01:19, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Waterkit easily overpowered the tom, she had trained none stop during her time with Talonfang. "I was becoming brave." she mocked standing away and disappearing into the shdows with a trail of blood of bloodly paws. Talnfang turned her head to the apprentices blood dripped down out of her jaws and onto the ground. "I'm just here to say hi, not gonna hurt anyone." she murmered. "Your a monster!" Stoatpaw yowled and flew at her Talonfang swiped her neck and Stoatpaw fell to the ground gasping. "Oh... oh... I'm sorry! I'm sure it'll be okay! just... just put some water on it and it'll be fine." Talonfang mewed. "Okay, so just wanted to warn you, you should probably... arn your camp that they won't be safe much longer." she muttered and turned away. "Aloha... wait...Chow, ''now that's the word!" she purred and disappeared ''Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 01:27, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING????? YOU ALMOST RUINED MY LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I SPENT HOURS LOOKING FOR YOU MY LIFE WAS RUINED IF I HADN'T BEEN FOR CREEKFROST I WOULD HAVE DIED AND ALL THAT WOULD BE LEFT OF ME WOULD BE A BLACK BODY THAT WAS GOOD FOR NOTHING YOU MONSTER! I WANTED TO IMPRESS YOU MY WHOLE LIFE AND NOW YOU DO THIS!!!!!!!!!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME AND YOU WILL PAY NEXT TIME YOU SEE ME!!!!!!" Running yolwed. WOLFBLAZE 01:31, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "Whatever." Waterkit laughed. "And it's Redwater now." she mewed and left with Talnfang. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 01:33, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "What do you mean? I don't care. You will always be Waterkit to me, and you will always be my sister, but I can't forgive you. At all. Please stop. I don't get what's up with you. But you are my sister, and you will pay." Runningpaw meowed, he helped Stoatpaw limp back to camp. "We found a monter." Runningpaw hissed. WOLFBLAZE 01:36, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Redwater laughed, shaking her head. -------- Stoatpaw and Runningpaw stumbled into camp. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 01:37, October 13, 2015 (UTC) The apprentices walked to the medicine cat's den, Runninpaw was sobbing and he blazed with anger, most of the Clan thought he was in shcok, but he wasn't and no matter what he said, they talked to him in a calm voice and he hated it. He had seen what happended, and he knew the truth. He sat there, growling. WOLFBLAZE 01:40, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Stoatpaw sat with her chin resting on Dewbramble who poked at her neck and her tail rested on Runningpaw. ---- Fear crept through Creekfrost. What if it was Talonfang? he tursted her... Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 01:43, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "That is what I saw, you know I am right don't you Dewbramble?" Runningpaw hissed. WOLFBLAZE 01:45, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble nodded without speaking. 'I knew it was going to happen." he put in. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '''' 01:47, October 13, 2015 (UTC) But Runningpaw knew he was not telling the truth. "You don't think I'm right." He growled. WOLFBLAZE 01:48, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:~Patchfeather~ Category:~Spottedwing Category:RockClan Cats Category:Roleplay